My Hell
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Jack's life is hell, Rose is being a cow,and he can't stop thinking about Snake. Set 3 years after big shell incident. RiadenSnake Yaoi. Don't like Don't read! Chapter 5 up! YAY! it's better I promise! Enjoy!
1. Jack's POV

Err, Hi, This is my first MGS story, so please excuse me if this sucks! This is Snake/Radian, or at least it will be! You don't like don't read, Flames will be used to power up Snakes new Flamethrower! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 Jack's POV  
  
I hate my life...  
  
Yes your heard right I hate it... it's not because of my job or my bitch of a wife... or my son...it's my partner Solid snake...  
  
Yeah the famous solid snake, my partner in crime... I'd better explain a few things.  
  
After the Big shell incident, I joined the Philanthropy, you know the Anti- Metal Gear group Snake set up, I joined so I could be with him, to work with him...but nothing ever turns out right and nothing turns out the way you expected...  
  
I guess I started noticing Snake more when we went on our first Anti metal gear mission together, there was this tanker full of the Metal gear RAY prototypes, we blew up the tanker and escaped, with some photographic evidence, to prove that there were still a lot of Metal gears out there.  
  
After that, work became quiet; Otacon was finding it harder and harder to find any leads on prototype Metal Gears, eventually he hacked into the Pentagon's system. The thing was, The Pentagon traced his line, and then they arrested him. He's still in custody, and has been for the past 2 months, Snakes doing everything he can to get his friend out of Jail.  
  
And believe me I may not know the guy that well but I have been helping out to, but it's taking my toll on me, without any new leads on Metal Gear, me and Snake have been sorting through the old ones.  
  
And Rose...I don't even WANT to think about her, all she does is complain. It's always my fault when something goes wrong or when she thinks I haven't done something right. For example, I don't pay her enough attention, I don't help with Max, our son, or I don't clean the house often enough.  
  
There is always something to complain about with her, I HATE her! All she does is whinge and moan; I don't know why the fuck I stayed with her in the first place!  
  
That's why I spend as much time at work as physically possible, Snake has always tried to get me home at 5pm, but I would always refuse and I stay, with him, in his flat, sorting out the masses of paper work and reports on Metal Gear. I quite enjoy it in a way, there is always a comfortable silence when I'm with Snake, and I get immersed in it.  
  
Sometimes I stay there all night, believe me it's not going to be that last time I've ever fallen asleep during on the paper work that's for sure. I don't think Snake ever notices that I've dropped off until he can hear me snoring on his desk; that's how involved he is in the work.  
  
When I wake up, I find myself on his couch, a blanket draped over me and Snake standing there in front of me, a cup of steaming Coffee in his hand, he hand's it to me then tells me to go home for the day and not to come back until tomorrow, That I am really dreading, I'd rather spend time with him...  
  
So now I'm in the State park, sat on a bench thinking about why I feel so...strange towards Snake...I sigh, I need to figure this out when it's quiet, it's way to noisy here I need quite, but I know I'm not going to get it at home, I'll probably just have earache for the next two days, believe me when Rose screams down your ear hole, she screams!  
  
Fuck this I'll go home, Tell rose to shove it, then head for a bar and a cheap Motel room for the night, I don't think Rose will miss me any ways, bitch...once I find out the truth I'm going to tell her to her face, take my son and leave her for good.  
  
Well that's my plan anyway, Don't get me wrong, I love my son, I really do, but I don't love his mother... And I stay awake a lot of the time and wonder why that is, believe me I've wanted to love, her, but I've also wanted for her to shut up, and I've learnt that you don't always get what you want...  
  
Oh! How was this? Good? Bad? Too Short? TELL ME! If you do I will love you forever!  
  
Rose: Oh my god! Jack Nooooooo! I didn't mean all those horrid things!  
  
Me: Yes you did! Snake!  
  
Snake: Keep away from my Raidan, Bitch! *Shoots Rose*  
  
R: ACK! *Dies*  
  
Jack: Snake...You killed her! Yes! Oh thank you! *Kisses Snake*  
  
Me: Aww...aren't they so cut together? Hee Hee! If you want the next chapter (Yes there is going to be more) The R&R me some hot reviewing! Bye! 


	2. Arguments and promises

Chapter 2 Arguments and promises  
  
Hey Chapter 2 is up! Yay for me! *Throws confetti* Remember this is slash so if you don't like then buzz off, otherwise I hope you enjoy it!! Thank you to all those who have reviewed! *Winks* don't forget to review either! Bye! *Waves*  
  
Oh yes and I don't hate Rose I just REALLY dislike her, she got to be with jack in the end and Snake had no one *Sobs* She was a lucky bitch in the game, but not here in my fic she aint! She's the she bitch form hell! *Evil grin* Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A soon as Jack opened the door; His ears were abused by the rampant screaming coming form the evil she-bitch, more commonly known as Rose.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? Max has been calling for you, the house is a shit tip, I really needed your help and you were away all night again! With some blonde hooker in a cheap hotel no doubt!" Rose screamed as soon as Jack had entered the living room, He saw Rose standing there, her face full of fury, her brown eyes flashing in anger.  
  
Jack closed his icy blue eyes tiredly, he could feel a huge headache forming already and he'd just stepped in the door. He really didn't need Rose screaming at him for no god damned reason and, the way he felt right now, he could have happily hit her, but because of his nature, he would never do that to any innocent women, not even an evil she-bitch like Rose...  
  
Jack turned around more than ready to step out of the door again to get away from the noise of Rose's voice, but Rose grabbed his arm, purposely digging her fingernails into his flesh, which made Jack wince In discomfort. "And where the hell do you think you going? Answer me Jack!" Jack screwed up his eyes and clenched his fists again, he couldn't take this...  
  
Then Jack exploded...  
  
"Just shut the hell UP Rose! I have had it up to HERE with you, and your fucking complaining, that's all you ever do! You whinge and moan and nag, while I'm out there with Snake working MY ass off and risking OUR lives so that we can live a happy, normal life! I have never EVER cheated on you, and all I have ever wanted is for this family to work, but this is not happening. Why? Because of YOU! You scream and shout at ME and abuse MY ears, just because you can't handle the shit in your own life!"  
  
Jack stopped for a moment, catching his breath, before stepping up to Rose and gripping her arm firmly. before whispering to her in a quiet deadly voice, his icy blue eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"You want the truth? Okay, I was at Snake's flat sorting through all the old Metal Gear files all night, and then I fell asleep there, Why? Because everyday, I dread having to come home to you and your fucking whining". Jack then let go of Rose, who seemed shocked and upset, but more than that, she looked guilty.  
  
"J...Jack...I..." Rose stammered, the rage that she had, seemed to have simmered out at Jacks heated and angry comeback. Rose touched his shoulder gently, but Jack shrugged it off coldly, a dark, disgusted expression on his face.  
  
"Keep away from me Rose, get it into your head I don't like you, and I definitely don't love you anymore" Rose gasped, a single hot tear falling down her face, she clapped a hand over her mouth as more hot tears fell down her cheeks, while she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Rose, but you can't say I didn't try" Jack muttered, Rose bowed her head in guilt and shame.  
  
"Jack...I'm so sorry...I've just been so...Busy...i needed your support...Jack...I'm really sorry..." Jack didn't answer as he made his way back to the front door...  
  
"...Daddy?..." Jack spun around quickly to see his son Max, coming down the stairs, rubbing his dark blue eyes tiredly, and holding a small black teddy bear in a one armed hug,  
  
Needless to say Jack's face softened considerably. "Hey buddy, your meant to be in bed" Max yawned but shook his little blonde head.  
  
"Where you going?" Max asked, his childish curiosity getting the better of him, Jack smiled slightly.  
  
"Daddy's going out, but I'll be back home tomorrow okay? I'll see you then" Max nodded before holding out his arms for a hug, Jack complied swooping down and cradling the young child in his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise" The little boy nodded before handing his father his bear.  
  
"For you Daddy" Max said, Jack took the black bear, a small smile on his face, before he set his son back down on the floor.  
  
"Come on you, back upstairs..." Rose said her eyes red and brimming with unshed tears. she picked Max up and quickly took him back upstairs.  
  
Jack sighed before he turned and left, from then he didn't look back, the small black bear in his pocket, before he headed down to the center of the city...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was Chapter 2, good? Bad? Evil? Tell me!  
  
Me: That was a good chapter! Man I've wanted to do that to Rose for ages. *Does happy dance*  
  
S: Yeah well she won't bother us again after I kicked her sorry, bitchy ass! *Grins*  
  
Jack: Yeah...*Sigh* We'll be together forever...*Hugs Snake*  
  
Me:.. *Cough* As I was saying...R&R People! And I'll get Jack here to kiss you! ^___^ Bye! And don't forget I'll be watching you! *Evil laughter*  
  
J: I REALLY don't like the sound of that laugh! *Shudders*  
  
S: Don't worry babe I'll protect you! *Covers Jack*  
  
ME: ...Okay...Bye... 


	3. Old friends

Chapter 3 Old friends  
  
Chapter 3 is up! Yay for me! Keep reviewing please!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Solid Snake was pissed. VERY pissed.  
  
"Look, you fucking moron, are you going to let me into the fucking club or not?" The bouncer outside the door shot Snake a skeptical look, before shaking his head and crossing his arms. "No, sorry sir but your too drunk, come back when you've sobered up a little".  
  
Snake growled, he wasn't drunk, in fact, he'd only had two beers; he wasn't even tipsy, just very pissed off. "Fine, I'll be back once I've found a gun big enough to blow your fucking brains out!" Snake snapped before storming away from the clubs entrance.  
  
Snake took a deep breath and sighed, he really needed to get laid; ever since the Otacon had been put in jail, things had gone downhill to rock bottom; things really couldn't get any worse. 'At least I'm not in this alone, Jack's been a real help...I just wonder why he stays with me all the time, it's like he's avoiding Rose, not that I blame him, I heard she can be a real bitch when she wants to be'  
  
Snake chuckled, producing a cigarette and lighting it, before leaning on a wall. 'I wonder why he married her anyway? I don't think he loves her that much...maybe he's just with her because of there son...maybe I'll find out one day...' Snake sighed; as he began walking down the road to the next club he came to.  
  
'I'll try my luck in here...' Snake stepped inside without a word from either bouncer's then he headed straight for the bar. "A bud and make it fast" Snake called to the red headed barmaid before turning to look at the crowded bar.  
  
Men and women were doing their 'activities' upstairs. Snake turned he head away, he wasn't interested... wait a minute he wanted to get laid; yet he wasn't interested in any of the women available...? Snake shook his head.  
  
'Man...That's not like me...I would be all over those women by now...I guess I've lost interest in them...' Snake sighed, he was back to questioning his sexuality again, he'd known he was bisexual for about three yeas now...ever since...  
  
Snake shook his head angrily 'Stop thinking that! It won't happen, get it out of your head...' Snake groaned before finishing his cigarette; suddenly his eyes spotted a flash of white/blonde hair at a table at the back of the bar. Snakes eyebrows rose. 'He couldn't be...could he?'  
  
Snake walked towards the table and his breath nearly caught in his throat, there leaning back in his chair, a beer bottle in his hand, was Jack, his eyes closed as thought he wanted to sleep, but something was preventing him from doing so.  
  
"Jack?" Snake asked Jack open his eyes wearily, before giving Snake an amused smile. "Hello Dave and how are you in this shit hole?" Snakes eyebrows nearly shot into his hair; he'd never heard Jack speak like that, he must either be very drunk or very angry at life; Snake took a look at Jack's dilated eyes and decided that it was both.  
  
"What are you doing here Jack, I thought I told you to go home" Jack took one look at Snake's very serious face before he burst into a fit of giggles his icy blue eyes glittering in humor.  
  
"This is my home, I had a row with the she-bitch, said goodnight to my boy then left, so for tonight my home is here!" Jack smiled at Snake, who began to get strange 'warm-fuzzy' feelings in his stomach, but he squashed them down, he needed to get Jack out of here or he'd be sleeping on the streets. 'So much for getting laid...' Snake thought, surprised he didn't feel disappointed or angry at himself.  
  
"Jack, your coming home with me" Snake said, prizing jacks, fingers from, the beer bottle and hauling him to his feet, then he proceeded to walk, or should I say stumble out of the club and onto the road; Snake hailed a taxi and dumped Jack in the back seat rather carelessly, before telling the driver where to go. "I don't want to go, stop the car!" Jack wailed pathetically, as he turned his head to look at the rapidly disappearing bar.  
  
"Jack, shut the hell up and stay still," Snake snapped at his blonde friend who turned back around and sulked. The rest of the journey continued in silence, as rain began to pour down the windows and lightening crackled. Snake was telling himself not to look at the blonde man, but was forced to as he felt something nudge his shoulder.  
  
Jack had fallen asleep on Snake's shoulder and was now currently snuggled up on it, a small, but cute smile on his face. Snakes face softened and he absentmindedly brushed a lock of Jacks white/blonde hair out of his face, then he smiled, maybe tonight hadn't been such a bad night after all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh what has Snake got planned? Who knows! Only me! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! You must review if you want more! Hee just tell me how it was and I'll be eternally grateful! ^__^.  
  
Jack: Oh my god! What happened to me! I'm acting like ,like...I'm a girl or something!  
  
Me: So? You look like a girl, that's why I'm making you act like one! *Grins* I'm sure snake will be VERY happy if you know what I mean! *Winks*  
  
Jack: JADE!!! *Blushes*  
  
Snake: Yep! I REALLY know what you mean! *Licks his lips at Jack who blushes even more* 


	4. Snake's little secret Couldn't think of ...

Hey everyone I finally managed 2 get this out! Lol! Thanks to all my reviewers I hope still have some left lol! Enjoy!  
  
Sephire Strife- Oh thankies for your review! Like I said last chapter I dislike rose she's evil really deep down! ^_^;  
  
Jg Pliskin- Hey you! Yes Snake/Otacon is getting boring! Lol! Snake/Jack forever! ^_^  
  
Arlando- you respect my idea? Why thank you I'm flattered! Lol yes I agree! To little Snake/Raiden too much Snake/Otacon! Lol! =^__^=  
  
BlackRaven8 -Lol I am I am! *Hands over a cookie* lol yep Rose deserved the verbal onslaught lol! Poor Jack and his ears! ^__~  
  
Daniella wisdom- Hey hey! Lol yes my grammar does suck I little I'll admit but hey I'm not doing to bad am I ne? Oh and your welcome! Lol! ^_*  
  
Kat UK- Yay for rose bashing lol j/k yes I know about my grammar! Lol I'm a bad one me! ^_~  
  
Solid Snake fan girl-You'll see be patient! ^_^  
  
Jesse- Oh thank you! Lol! I'm glad you find it amusing! ^_^ *Throws cookies in the air* Cookies for everyone! Lol  
  
Maria Christina- This is your first? Lol I feel honoured! =^_0=  
  
Ksim3000- Thank you it feels so good to have really good compliments! *Ego swells x100* lol!  
  
BittersweetKandy- *Edges away from the SOCOM* Err okay I'm writing I'm writing! ^_^; Here have a big cookie to calm down! I know you want it, its triple chocolate chip! *Waves*  
  
Sakura-lol yea Max is a sweetie! He so cute! Maybe ill think of a one shot piece just for him lol!  
  
Aya- lol yes Rose complains! It makes her annoying! Lol! But everyone has there own opinions!  
  
Ciy Fox- You've never read a Snake/Raiden fic either? Lol! Well I feel so glad you read mine first! Lol! *Gives u a ridden/Snake hugging plushie* Welcome to the world of Yaoi! ^_^  
  
InoaHeartilly- lol okay will Snake do instead? *Pushes Snake forward* lol! Ill have Jack to myself! Lol!  
  
Hihi! ^_~- Here you go more is what you want here it is! Lol!  
  
Chapter 3: Snakes little secret  
  
Solid Snake had one hell of a time trying to open the door of his apartment while keeping a firm grip on his, drunk and snoozing blonde friend who was resting peacefully in his arms. "Raiden wake up god damn it! I need your help here!" Snakes snapped as he nearly drop his friend, though snake had to admit it was a temping thought right now...  
  
Raiden didn't answer he just groaned and snuggled up to Snakes shoulder even more. The brunette solider once again, began to get those 'Warm fuzzy' feelings, and once again Snake squashed them down, now wasn't the time for that! Snake sighed and concentrated on unlocking the door without Dropping Raiden.  
  
Finally Snake heard a faint click from the door and sighed in relief before kicking the door open and half dragging half carrying the blonde to his couch and dumping him there, snake shut the front door and went to the linen cupboard to find a clean blanket to keep his drowsy blonde friend warm.  
  
Snake emerged a minute later a blue blanket in his arms, and noted with some amusement the Raiden was now snoring into his cushions, one of his arms swung over the couch. Snake shook his head in disbelief before covering the sleeping blonde with the blanket. "Night Jack." Snake sighed addressing Raiden by his real name before he leaned down and kissed the blonde gently.  
  
Snake then blinked, realizing what he had just done and backed away from the blonde's slim form slowly. 'Shit! Shit|! Shit! I swore I wouldn't do that!' Snake shook his head, trying to gain an ounce of control over his emotions. Snake looked at Jack, but fortunanlty he was still in a drunken sleep. Snake sighed in relief and turned to walk into his room 'Good job he drunk enough to knock out a horse or god know what would have happened... besides there is NO way he would go for me, he's straight right? I mean he 's married and has a kid for god's sake!' There was a faint click as Snake shut his bedroom door, completely unawares as to a pair of bleary blue eyes watch him before slowly closing back off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I know it is VERY short i'm so sorry! I have a five-mile high stack of Course work to finish! Ack! I just had to put this up before I have no fans left! Sorry for the crappy update! -_-;;;  
  
Snake: Its not your fault *Pats on head*  
  
Jack: Yeah We'll help you! *Smiles before knocking my paperwork over*  
  
Me: *Eyes wide* NOOOOOOOO!!!! that took me 4 hours to organize!  
  
Jack: Err oops? *Blushes*  
  
Me: *Vain throbs in temple* you. Dead. Going. To. KILL...  
  
Snake: Jack honey?  
  
Jack: Yes? *Gulps*  
  
Snake: Start running...  
  
Jack:...Okay! *Kisses Snake* Bye! *Runs*  
  
Me Please. R. &. R... JACK!!! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! *Chases after Jack*  
  
Snake: *Sigh*Happens every time... 


	5. Awakenings and truths

Okay! I'm back. After the VERY crappy update I gave all you guys in chapter 4, I think all you guys deserve this! ^^ So I hope you like it! Enjoy! ^^  
  
Chapter 5 Awakenings and truths  
  
When Raiden awoke the next morning he was greeted by the biggest headache the blonde had ever had in his life. With a groan, Raiden managed to sit up on the couch. 'Wait a sec this isn't my couch...Ack! It's Snake's!" Raiden stood up from the sofa so fast, he narrowly missed crashing into the coffee table, but Raiden's quick reflexes and solider instincts stopped him from doing this, and the blonde man managed to half drag, half stagger his way to Snake's kitchen without any serious injuries.  
  
'Where the hell is he anyway?' Raiden thought as he looked around the empty kitchen, and then it hit him, him getting drunk last night, falling asleep in the cab and Snake...' Raiden's eyes widened in shock, before he clapped a hand over his mouth, while resisting the urge to scream in realization. 'HOLY SHIT!!! SNAKE KISSED ME!!!' Raiden hardly dared to believe it, as he forced himself to calm down.  
  
'Okay Jack, be cool, think logically, you were extremely legless last night, you COULD have dreamed this whole thing up' But for some reason he couldn't make himself agree with it. 'How can I? If Snake really did kiss me, then maybe there is a chance for us after all' Raiden smiled, but winced almost immediately, as his hang over came back in full force, reminding him that it was still there.  
  
'Okay coffee first, finding Snake later' Raiden thought as he opened one of the cupboards of Snake's surprisingly clean kitchen; it never amazed the blonde how Snake could get his kitchen immaculately clean, compared to the messy living room, not that Raiden minded much, it gave the flat some character. 'Where the HELL does he keep his coffee?' Raiden thought irritably as he rummaged through Snake's cupboards.  
  
"Found anything of interest in there?" a rough but gentle voice asked from behind the blonde. Raiden sighed and turned around slowly, so as to not make his headache any worse, Snake was leaning on the door frame, an amused expression on his face. "Hey Snake, um no, Look you don't have any coffee do you, my head is killing me" Snake chuckled and shook his head in disbelief before he moved away from the doorframe and past Riaden, who backed away from the cupboards.  
  
"Sit Raiden, you want some breakfast?" Snake asked, while grabbing the coffee jar and putting the kettle on. Raiden nodded and sighed leaning his head on the counter to stop himself from staring as Snake's ass. 'And what I nice ass he has...okay stop it, the last thing you need is a hard on in front of Snake...' Snake smirked when he turned around and saw Raiden resting his head on the counter, he didn't know why but he found it quite amusing. "Is that a yes or a no?"  
  
Raiden head came up from the table so fast; he winced and rubbed his head furiously. "I'd love some thank you, you know the usual" Raiden asked while gritting his teeth in pain. Snake wanted to laugh at the expression on the blonde's face, but decided not to; He didn't think it would help Raiden's headache much.  
  
Three minutes later Raiden had a large cup of coffee, and two slices of dry toast in front of him, Snake sat on the other side of the counter, a cup off coffee in his hands staring at Raiden thoughtfully. "Thanks" Raiden said a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he drained the coffee cup and taking a bite of the dry toast; Snake, after knowing Raiden for so long, knew about most of Raiden's strange habits and tastes, dry toast was just one of them. Snake shook his head and shrugged. "Don't mention it".  
  
Raiden nodded and sighed, setting the empty coffee cup down on the counter, the whole thing about Snake kissing him was really bothering him now, time to ask questions. "Err Snake, what exactly happened last night, I don't remember much" Raiden swore he saw Snake stiffen slightly, before he shrugged off-handily. "Well what do you remember?"  
  
The blonde soldier opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again as he tried to put all that he remembered in order. "Uh I remember having a row with rose...then going out to get drunk...err then I met you...and I remember being dragged into a taxi by you...In guessed I must have passed out at this point" Raiden sighed 'and if what I saw was true you kissed me when we got here...' the blonde decided to keep this piece of information to himself...for the time being...  
  
"Yeah well you did pass out after that, and believe me, you have NO idea how much of a hard a time I had opening my front door while carrying you!" Snake said before he chuckled into his coffee cup, eventually Raiden laughed with him, trying hard not to show the bitter disappointment that he felt. 'So it was a dream...heh I get all the luck...' Raiden felt his heart sink dramatically, but didn't show it' Snake hadn't found out about his feelings for 3 years, there was no way that he was going to reveal them now...  
  
"Oh well, I guess in gonna have to face Rose soon..." Raiden said trying to change the subject quickly, Snake nodded slightly, almost nervously, which Radian regarded as strange; nervousness defiantly did NOT fall into the 'Snake's expressions' category. "Snake? What's wrong?" Snake didn't answer; he just kept avoiding Raiden's eyes, which just made Raiden even more confused.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
Riaden paled suddenly and Snake had a great sense of foreboding that he knew exactly what was coming. "Oh my God! Snake...you...you didn't did you? You didn't ring Rose and tell her that I was here?" Raiden whispered in desperation, his icy blue eyes wide; he looked like he had been told he was about to be put in front of a firing squad and shot. Snake sighed and didn't answer; he just kept on avoiding Raiden's icy blue orbs, which alone was enough to confirm Raiden's suspicions.  
  
Snake had phoned Rose.  
  
"Oh shit Snake! Rose is going to kill me!" Riaden cried nearly leaping out of his chair. Snake sighed and rolled his eyes at his friends panic, as the blonde ran about to the bathroom got himself ready and raced back to the kitchen "Raiden! Calm down! She is NOT going to kill you" Snake sighed once Raiden had clamed down enough from Snake's tone of voice. 'Not if I can help it she won't' Snake thought 'If she touches one hair of your head I swear...'  
  
"Snake! How could you! Do you know how dangerous she can be?" The blonde warrior seemed to shudder slightly before he looked back up at Snake with pleading eyes. "Call her back in say I've gone, please Snake..." Snake shook his head firmly and Raiden groaned knowing that the older man's decision was final, so he decided to plonk his head on the table as forcefully as he could and hope he'd be knocked out.  
  
No such luck, it just gave him a worse headache than the hangover did.  
  
"Look Raiden, weather you like it or not Rose is still you wife and she needs to know that your alright, now stop complaining, she'll be here in under an hour, so straighten yourself up and be ready" Jack sighed in defeat, then he stood up, before he threw Snake a mock salute and a sarcastic "Yes sir!" before he spun round 180 degrees and marched out the door. Snake rolled his eyes again and smiled at Raiden's antics. 'Never changes...'  
  
Half an hour later Raiden was washed shaved and had a clean shirt on which was Snakes (He spilt beer on his other one) and was sat in Snakes living room a grim expression on his face, Snake sat next to him, feeling a bit guilty, and now an uncomfortable silence was lingering between the two. "Look..." Snake said braking the silence suddenly "I'm really sorry that I called Rose...I just thought I was doing the right thing"  
  
Raiden sighed and shrugged. "It's okay, I guess if you didn't call her, the police probably would have or something...I guess I owe you" Snake grinned at the blonde and shook his head in amusement.  
  
"Nah were even now, after all if it wasn't for you helping me with all this..." Snake indicated all of the old Metal Gear reports that were currently piled on the coffee table, with his hand. "...I wouldn't have gotten very far, I'm no good at paper work, so were even" Raiden grinned and nodded, shrugging.  
  
"Fine! Fine old man, whatever you say" Raiden's blue eyes twinkled in humour at this comment while Snake growled angrily "Hey Snake it was a joke!" Raiden said hurriedly as Snake glared daggers at him; he hated being called anything that started with 'old'  
  
"Yeah SURE it was Blondie" Snake said snickering, knowing if one thing got Raiden pissed off, it was being called 'Blondie'. Raiden went beetroot red and glared at Snake before whacking him over the head with a cushion. "NOW were even!" Raiden said a grin on his face. Snake growled and tackled Raiden and pinned him to the wall.  
  
Raiden, of course, struggled, but to no avail, Snake kept him securely pinned on the wall, The blonde soldier gulped, this as NOT how things were supposed to go, he didn't think he would be able to stop himself from kissing Snake, at this close a proximity. "S...Snake? Let me go..." Snake didn't answer he just stared at Raiden. A strange expression on his face. Raiden opened his mouth to say some thing, but was stopped.  
  
Snake's lips were stopping him.  
  
Raiden's eyes widened to the size of hubcaps as he realized this, then he relaxed, closing his eyes and kissing the brunette back with just as much passion. Snake grinned when he heard the younger man moan in his mouth. 'Oh so he does like this? I thought so...You shouldn't keep things like this to yourself for 3 years Jack, I figure it out eventually...' Raiden opened his mouth, and let Snake caress his tongue around the blonde's mouth. Raiden moaned again, and wrapped his arms blindly around Snakes waist.  
  
Neither of them noticed the time, neither of them heard the faint sound of footsteps coming up the stairs or heard the door open, neither of them knew someone was there...  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Until it was too late...  
  
Raiden and Snake broke the kiss in surprise, and Raiden's eyes widened again, before he glanced at the clock fixed to the wall nearby; she was early...  
  
It was Rose and she was now staring at the two, wide eyed, with the most disgusted and horrified expression on her face...  
  
~*~  
  
YEEEHAAAA!! Finally done it! I hope you guys like this! This is to make up for my *Very* crap update on chapter 4 ^^  
  
Jen: Come on slave keep writing! *Cracks whip*  
  
Me: *Raises eyebrow* oh yes? And when did YOU become my boss??  
  
Jen: Eh?...oh...¬_¬;; sorry...*Sulks off*  
  
Me: Erm well please R&R! And ill get the next chappie up soon! Bye! *Waves* 


	6. Rose

Okay Yes I'm still alive yes I know half of you want to kill me for not updating for so long Winces as a tennis ball is thrown at her head Hey come on I DO have a social life outside you know lol!

Oh well please enjoy! And bear with me for more updates! Thank to the following for there great support and great reviews throughout me absence:

Gene-Wolf (Not the Author)- Actually I did know that they were loosely related I some way but Hey it doesn't bother me Incest is love too! (is a fan of incest) And I'm glad you like it thanks

Shadow Heart born- Yeah I know there isn't enough Snake/Riaden out there and thank you for you compliment (Ego swells)

Zordhas- Hooray another fan Yes this is going to be fun

Grey wolf 4- Hey James lol! Thanks for you review you're the bestest!

Ciyfox- I love this story too!

KawiiKaren- Yeah I know (Sweat drop) Grammar and sentences are really my downfall lol! Enjoy anyway

Tooshy- Aww your Sephy doll is adorable (Pets it) I updated now Enjoy!

Saphie- More More! Lol yes we need more here you are another chapter

Lulu- I'm so glad so many people like this Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one

Kawiianimegirl- lol Rose did that to me on the game as well Gah will we ever be free of her…well lets see shall we

Angel: Why thank you! (Bows)

Chapter-6 Rose

Riaden stood there in shock, Rose was there in front of him tears brimming in her eyes a hand clapped to her mouth so tightly, and her hand was bone white. Snake had stood back from the blonde soldier but it was too late, Rose had seen them kissing. "Rose...I…I can explain..." Raiden started as he walked to wards her, but she just stepped back towards the door tears falling down her face.

"How…How could you Jack?" Rose whispered, behind her hand, just then Max came up the stairs and peered behind hid mother's leg, Max's bright blue eyes lit up as he saw his father "Daddy!" Jack smiled weakly at his son as the sandy haired little boy ran towards him, and Jack instantly swept Max up in his arms.

Rose quickly wiped away her tears as Max turned to his mother "Are you okay mommy?" Rose nodded and tried really hard to smile for her son, but the shock of finding her husband kissing his best friend was too much and she turned away from them.

Jack's heart sank, and he looked to Snake for comfort, but it seemed the older man was just as clueless of what to do as he was "Rose please listen…What just happened…it wasn't planned…" Rose was shaking her tears continuing to fall despite her best efforts to keep them locked away.

Snake stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder "...This is my fault Rose...I should never have started this...please don't blame yourself" Rose stiffened slightly then turned to Snake slowly as though not really quite believing what she'd just heard.

"Blame myself?...Blame Myself!" She slapped Snake hard then turned to Jack "All this time you were screwing him and you never told me! You never said 'Oh Rose I might just be Gay No! I have to find out by catching you two in the act" Jacks eyes widened as Rose came closer to him a demonic glint in her eye, for the first time since he met her, Jack was actually afraid of her. The blonde soldier hugged his infant son closer to him as Rose drew closer and closer to father and son.

"Rose please...Listen to me…before now nothing has gone on between me and Snake! I swear on Max's life it's true!" Rose snarled at him and held out her hands, completely ignoring his pleas.

"Give me my son Jack…" She whispered, But Jack just stepped backward shaking his head, he was so afraid right now, this was his own personal hell, he'd sinned and now he was going to pay by Rose taking his son away from him forever. Rose moved even closer to him and Jack realized her had nowhere else to go.

"Rose..." He whispered desperately, while his son happily played with his father's hair unaware of the tension and confrontation in the room "Please don't take him away from me…" Rose blinked and laughed it wasn't like her usual carefree laugh; it was hard and cold, and very forced.

"Take him away? Jack I'm going to make damn sure you're never going to see him again! Give Max to me now!" Rose nearly screamed, making Jack hug his son even more and now Snake intervened, before he had been frozen and had watched the scene as though in some sort of trance. Snake pulled Rose away from Jack and spun her around to face him.

"You can't do that and you damn well know it Rose!" Snake said angrily "Max is Jack's son and yes Jack happens to be Bi or Gay so what? That gives you no right to take his son away" Rose glared at Snake and tried to slap him again, but Snake was faster and caught her hand. "You listen Rose and listen up good. You have no rights without Jacks consent to take his son away or take him out of this country if you do it's classed as kidnapping, so you'd better get used to the idea of having a Bisexual husband"

Rose blinked and wrenched her hand out of Snakes loose grip "How dare you tell what I can and cannot do! Did you tell Jack not to stick his tongue down your fucking throat!"

"Rose! Stop it! Enough of that language! Especially when Max is around!" Jack said harshly Rose glared at him, and then at Snake, then without saying another word she stormed out leaving Max behind. "Mommy?" Max asked but Rose didn't even bother to turn around to her son's call she just opened the door and left, slamming it closed hard as she did so.

Jack Hugged his son tight "Mommy's going out Max, she might be back soon…I hope" Max nodded and giggled to himself as he continued to play with he father hair. Jack walked slowly over to the settee and sat down, Snake swallowed and sat down next to him. "What am I going to do Snake? If Rose decides to try and get full custody my son might as well not have been born"

Snake placed a hand on his shoulder gently and shook his head "Jack, she can't do that, you've been a good wife and a good father, she doesn't have anything against you…apart form that kiss…" There was silence again before Snake spoke "I'm sorry Jack..." Jack shook his head and smiled weakly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for...This is my fault, not yours" Snake sighed and placed a hand on Jacks shoulder before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Jack didn't follow, he just hugged he son to him and rocked him back and forth a little. "What am I going to do Max eh? What am I going to do?"

TA DA! An update at last! Yes I know it's short but I wasn't sure where to go from here now…I'm thinking, let Jack and Max say with Snake lol! We will see people! Until next time! BYE!

Jade Queen of the Damned


End file.
